


if these blankets could talk

by bwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, mentions of autofellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwoozi/pseuds/bwoozi
Summary: Soonyoung should not be left alone to his own devices. After living with him for the semester, Wonwoo has come to learn precisely why.





	if these blankets could talk

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here's a soft drabble for the VERY informal/casual soonwoonet anniversary fluff fest! actual posting starts on the 18th but i'll be SEEING seventeen that day, so i figured i'd just post now since it's done! it's not the fluffiest thing ever considering the multiple autofellatio mentions but... they cuddle...
> 
> it has honestly been such a privilege to be in soonwoonet for ... gosh, like 8 months? i could rant about this forever but i really owe so much to you guys. you've all been so good to me and made such a beautiful difference not only to my fandom experience but my life, i'm grateful every day for the support i receive from you all. my writing has improved so much and it's all because of your encouragement and kind words, i could never thank you all enough and i love you all so much!! thank you for always making me happy.
> 
> no matter if you're in soonwoonet or not, please enjoy this quick little drabble! i'm going to get back to my multi chap as soon as i can!

Soonyoung should not be left alone to his own devices. After living with him for the semester, Wonwoo has come to learn precisely why.

He’s seen it all—Soonyoung trying to suck his own dick, Soonyoung rolling blunts with toilet paper and oregano, Soonyoung gluing rhinestones all over his face and neck, everything. He expects the worst when he opens the door to their dorm now. It’s a strange sort of anticipation, though, and he supposes most of that comes from the weird crush he’s harboring and the rest comes from hearing Soonyoung’s explanation. He’s ready for everything, once he moves to open the door. The problem with today is that the door doesn’t open as usual, even after being unlocked. There’s something in the way.

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo calls from outside, now hearing him shuffling from the dorm, “what on God’s great earth are you doing.”

“The bed’s against the door, you gotta crawl through the blanket to get in.” That’s not an answer. Wonwoo ducks through anyway—clumsily, reluctantly. He somehow manages to shut the door when he tumbles in, ending up on his stomach on his bed, which was previously…  _ not _ against the door, that’s for sure. In addition to that, the rest of the room was certainly not like it is now when Wonwoo left for class.

“What did you do?” Wonwoo blurts. Shrugging his backpack off, he realizes that Soonyoung’s bed has been shoved as far as possible to the other end of the room, his mattress on the floor and their dressers and shelves stacked to have blankets draped over them—two as a roof, duct-taped together and to the posts of their lofted beds, and one on each side to make walls. Initially, Wonwoo’s impressed. There’s a split second where he worries about the mess that’s been made, but thinking about it, it could be worse. It’s actually quite nice under all the bedding, albeit stuffy. He exhales with a helpless grin.

Soonyoung returns the smile. He’s lying in the middle of the fort, on his mattress and among a nest of pillows. “I made a fort.”

“I can see that now.” Here’s where the weird crush harboring comes into play—Wonwoo feels relaxed looking at Soonyoung, breathes a little easier when he swings his leg over the side of the bed to take his shoes off beside Soonyoung’s nest.

Soonyoung does his little mouth half-open beam that stresses Wonwoo out, especially when he’s looking up at him when he does it. “I didn’t put your mattress down here ‘cause I wasn’t sure if you’d want to sleep down here with me.”

Wonwoo tosses his shoes aside. “You want to sleep in here?”

“Yeah, why else would I spend so much time on building it?”

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo laughs softly, lounging on his side a bit. “To shock and disturb me?”

“You walked in on my trying to suck myself off  _ one time _ —”

“It was one time too many, Soonyoung.”

“I have bad timing, okay?” Soonyoung’s pouting now, clutching one of Wonwoo’s throw pillows close to his chest.

Wonwoo decides then that life is too short to not submit to your lovable roommate’s impulse blanket fort building tendencies—he shoots up from his mattress to drag it onto the ground, shoving it up against Soonyoung’s and helping him redistribute the pillows so that the nest is even and comfortable. Wonwoo can see why Soonyoung wants to sleep here, even if all but one of the blankets are unavailable. It’s warm on its own and just dim enough to make Wonwoo yawn. Not to mention, it smells heavily of Soonyoung, which Wonwoo didn’t know he liked so much until just now.

“How was anthropology?” Soonyoung says conversationally. They’re both settled into their spots, checking their phones, shoulders close to touching.

“It was okay,” Wonwoo sighs, placing his phone over his chest and his hands over his phone. The movement makes Soonyoung look towards him, his eyes half lidded and lips in a gentle smile.

“You look tired, Wonwoo.”

“And you don’t?”

Soonyoung giggles. “Do I?” He puts his phone away and grasps the pillow he had before, turning on his side to look at Wonwoo directly. It’s grossly domestic and makes Wonwoo feel like an enamored schoolgirl—thinking about it, maybe he should be more concerned about the gigantic thing he’s developing for his  _ roommate.  _ He figures it’ll pass, that it won’t be complicated so long as he doesn’t address it, but right now, it’s just nice to hear Soonyoung’s breathing between soft spoken words. “I’ve been lying in here for a while,” He says quietly. Then, even quieter, continues with “I was kinda waiting for you.”

So much for the “avoiding complication” thing. Wonwoo flushes up to his ears, his chest clenching the same was Soonyoung’s fingers do around his throw pillow. “Yeah?” He swallows, now on his side with his head resting heavily on his hand.

“I was hoping you’d put your mattress down here, I’m glad you did…” Soonyoung doesn’t bother to look Wonwoo in the eyes—he reaches to play with the sleeve of his shirt, nonchalant and innocent. “Can you lie on your back again?”

Wonwoo’s too tired or maybe too elated to resist. The crevice between their two mattresses is a bit awkward, but Soonyoung inches towards it anyway, resting his cheek on Wonwoo’s shoulder and letting his arm sling over his waist. That’s happening, Wonwoo thinks. He’s hardly had time to process any of this and it’s already escalating to this point. If he turns his head, he can smell Soonyoung’s hair, and as much as he wants to, his proximity alone is almost too warm and pliant and soft, smelling of shower gel and what he assumes is sweat. It sounds gross, but in reality, it’s lulling Wonwoo to sleep. He’s torn between wanting to be awake to feel Soonyoung’s limbs tangled in his and wanting to nap his heart out.

Soonyoung inhales with purpose when he moves his head to Wonwoo’s chest and holds him a bit closer. “The time you walked in on me was the only time I ever tried to suck my own dick, you know. It might be you with the bad timing.”

Wonwoo laughs. It comes out as more of an exhale with Soonyoung’s head resting on his chest. “I don’t know, all the other times you’ve done dumb stuff when you knew I’d be home soon say otherwise.” That makes Soonyoung laugh too, Wonwoo working up the nerve to run a hand through his hair. It makes Soonyoung cling to him tighter. For a moment, it feels like the entire world consists only of what’s under all their blankets.

“I like you,” Soonyoung confesses, “I guess that just reinforces that I have bad timing, but I really, really like you.”

Wonwoo doesn’t worry so much about complicating things anymore, just runs his hands up and down his sides and sighs contentedly. “I don’t know—in this case, I think your timing’s pretty good.”

“My timing’s pretty good  _ and?”  _ Looking down, Wonwoo is met with an expectant gaze from Soonyoung. His hair is tousled from being played with and his fingers are curled loosely into Wonwoo’s shirt.

“And I like you too.” The air is warm and heavy, but Wonwoo’s breath still trembles, even despite how safe he feels. Soonyoung reaches for one of his hands and leaves kisses across his knuckles, squeezing his thumb tightly.

“God, Wonwoo, if I knew I had to build a blanket fort to get that out of you, I would’ve done it sooner.” Wonwoo shrugs Soonyoung off at that—not out of spite, just to lie facing him and hug him as tight as possible.

“Let’s keep it up forever,” Wonwoo murmurs into Soonyoung’s hair, “nobody will bother us cause the door’s blocked…”

“What do we need so much privacy for?”

Wonwoo supposes kissing Soonyoung isn’t an answer, but it’s what he’s settling for. Soonyoung falls asleep before he can prod further, anyway.


End file.
